The Fifth Era
by M'aiq the Liar
Summary: Cyrodiil, now in its fifth era, finds itself facing an old enemy. Now that technology has replaced the magicks of the old world, will Mehrunes Dagon finally rise from Oblivion?
1. Part I

M'aiq the Liar and other associated Elder Scrolls properties are under the Elder Scrolls (Bethesda and the like) license. I'm just borrowing.

**M'aiq the Liar presents "The Fifth Era"**

**_Part I_**. _5E 344_,_ 20th of Sun's Height_.

"I will conquer Tamriel in the name of Oblivion!" shouted a fierce Mehrunes Dagon.

The Hero of Kvatch boldly ran through the ruined streets of the Imperial City. Beautiful edifices smoldered away in a blazing inferno, and the shrill cries of women rang loudly. The Hero cursed Mehrunes' very name as he heaved his claymore over his head, beheading a Xivilai demon in one swipe.

"Lord Martin!" shouted he. "Come quickly, before it is too late!" Intensity rang in the hero's voice as they struggled further through the dangerous onslaught of Daedra, now infesting the city. The hero kicked open the door to the Temple of the One in a bold fashion. Martin Septim stepped into the temple and looked over the damage with a dreadful gaze.

The emperor said with an air of stoicism, "There is only one way. You've been loyal to me, Hero of Kvatch. I must go now. For the good of Tamriel!" Martin leapt onto the altar and held his amulet upwards as a sacrifice to the gods. There was a bright flash, and Martin's very body vanished. A brilliant dragon, the symbol of Akatosh himself, appeared and battled Mehrunes Dagon, slaying the beast in single swipe. Mehrunes' body shuddered as it fell and burst in a fiery explosion upon hitting the ground. The sun's golden light shone as the Hero of Kvatch stood, staring at a never before seen stone dragon. Then, everything faded away, and the credits began.

"That was amazing!" gasped an Elven youth. Most of his friends, except a young Imperial woman, heartily agreed.

She shook her head and stated, "This movie seems entirely too fake. There is no way Mehrunes was that big. Magic was never very powerful or that common, even back then. It's kind of silly."

"Come on," replied her Redguard friend, "it's just a movie. I thought it was great." She rolled her eyes in response. The Imperial, Alexia Sestius, exited the theater followed by her three friends.

There with her, she had two Elven friends and a Red friend, which was the new slang for Redguard. Daryl Berano and Arenim Hlaalu were both typical Elven teenage boys. Their skin was an off shade of blue-brown, the effects of longtime interracial convergence. Her Redguard friend, Rana Abani, was an athletic young woman. All of them attended the Chanel University of Art in Chorrol. Alexia attended the school with hopes of becoming a writer, while Daryl and Arenim were both sketch artists. Rana was a dancer and actress with big but realistic dreams.

They all piled into Alexia's car and started their way down the Black Highway going through Chorrol. It was a beautiful Sun's Height day. The summers in Chorrol were often hot, but this year there had been more rain in Mid Year, keeping the weather cooler. The four teens were enjoying their holiday break, doing everything they could. Alexia had plans to visit her mother and father in Kvatch the following week. She loved taking trips up to Kvatch because it was a nice, quaint town quietly nestled on the hills.

"What are you guys doing next week while I'm gone?" asked Alexia as she pulled onto the campus road.

Arenim stated proudly, "Well, my parents and I are actually going to Morrowind for three days."

"Oh, no way!" exclaimed Alexia and Rana.

Daryl commented, "I've always wanted to visit Morrowind. They have such exotic cuisine there. Anyway, as for me, I'm not going anywhere or anything."

"And I'm not doing anything either," Rana said, shaking her head.

Their conversation stopped as they pulled up to the dorms. They exited the vehicle and headed for the courtyard. There they spotted Baelorn Myril seated at a table reading, as he always did. He was a nerdy type who constantly read about the magicks of the old world. Baelorn was, to say the least, socially challenged. He lacked any real people skills, but he had an undeniable admiration for Alexia, though truly she mocked the Bosmer whenever out of earshot of him. Alexia glanced at her friends and nodded for the exit quickly. However, she reacted too late, and before she knew it, Baelorn was at her side with a big, dorky grin.

"Hi Alexia!" he said in his nasal, high-pitched voice. "Did you know that in the Third Era they had spells that could make you _invisible_? How amazing is that!"

Embarrassed, she mumbled, "It'd be quite amazing if you could accomplish that yourself."

"I know!" Baelorn said with a smile, oblivious to her scorn. Suddenly, her three friends vanished, and Alexia found herself standing alone in the courtyard with Baelorn the nerd. It was an uncomfortable situation. Alexia looked down at him, wondering what to say next. He was almost a foot shorter than she was, and Alexia figured that she couldn't be any less attracted to him. Alexia was pretty firm against dating outside her race, though her friends were all of different races.

Finally, Alexia said after an awkward moment of silence, "Well, uh, Baelorn, I have to go to my room and do some writing. I don't want to get rusty over the break."

"Of course! I'll see you later, eh?" Baelorn said, grinning brightly. She gave him a half-hearted smile and rushed from the patio. On her way out, she spotted Rana making her way up the dorm stairs.

Alexia shouted, "Red, you abandoned me; you're dead!" Rana laughed and dashed up the stairs to her room quickly. Alexia made her way up and joined her friend. They spent the evening together watching television, as they often did.

That night when Alexia returned home to her room, she slipped into her bed and turned on the television. She flipped through channel after channel. Finally, she found herself lulled to sleep by the sound of the television. Then suddenly, she heard the loud tone of an urgent news broadcast.

A Redguard reported with a grave and anxious tone, "We have received shocking and devastating news that Kvatch is under attack. We are unsure of exactly what it is yet. They seem to be coming from some kind of spawned portal. At the moment, live reports are not available, but we will report to you as soon as we receive more information."

Alexia shook her head as she wondered what could possibly be attacking. Her parents lived in Kvatch. They had a beautiful home on the outskirts of the town. She could only hope for their safety. Alexia closed her eyes in thought, praying to the gods for their safety. The next thing she knew, the town bells sounded that it was the eighth hour of the morning. She brushed her hair back and yawned slightly. Suddenly, she recalled the news about Kvatch. Her television wasn't still on, so she wondered if it was all a dream. To be safe, she called Rana.

"Hello?" a groggy-voiced Rana answered.

Alexia said, "Hey Rana. Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The news about Kvatch," she answered.

Rana replied after a moment's pause, "Ah, no. I was watching Three Liches, a Necromancer, and an Ayleid Temple."

Alexia chuckled slightly and said, "Why do you watch that s'wit?"

"Ah, I don't know really. It's a funny show. They do all kinds of weird things with the dead and making fun of necromancers," she said.

"It sounds like a show Baelorn would watch," said Alexia. "Anyway, so I guess I dreamed that there was an attack on Kvatch."

Rana answered, "Haha! That movie gave you nightmares, huh?"

"Uh, maybe," she mumbled. Then, she finally said after a pause, "I should go."

"Bye," Rana said. The conversation ended there. Alexia seemed fairly convinced it was all a nightmare. _Rana might be right_, thought Alexia. _The movie we saw simply made me have a nightmare, as silly as that seems_. Her mind wouldn't rest though. She was worried about it, so she packed up a number of things into her car and left for Kvatch. She drove as fast as the law would allow towards the city, anxious of what she would find.

After a long stressful drive, she found herself at the city limits. It was nighttime, so she couldn't see the city for herself. She drove down the streets with caution. Though she couldn't see very well through the darkness, nothing seemed to be too out of place. _Maybe it _was_ just a dumb dream_, she thought. Alexia felt slightly foolish for letting a dream get to her. She started laughing at her herself for having such an active imagination.

Her laughing stopped as she turned into her parents' driveway and collided with a small, tawny creature. She heard it screech as a small burst of fire washed over her windshield. Alexia's car went off the road, flipping sideways. She was viciously slammed from side to side in her car as it slid erratically. When the car finally stopped rolling, her vision dimmed, and she knew no more.

_A word from M'aiq_: Would now be a good time to tell you about the possibility of a slow update? Yes, a mean Khajiit joke. This writing is different than my usual style, but this old cat does like to try new things from time to time.


	2. Part II

_A word from M'aiq_: The first chapter was quite short since it was the exposition, and those are always boring; therefore, I kept it short, sweet and to the point. This chapter is much longer and action-filled for the most part.

**_Part II_**. _5E 344, 22nd of Sun's Height_

Alexia regained her consciousness sometime later. Without opening her eyes, she knew she was in a predicament. She could feel the irregular contortion in her body. She opened her eyes, and her focus slowly sharpened. She was lying on the door of the passenger side, as was her car. Carefully, she untangled her limbs from the mangled and twisted metal around her and climbed out the driver's door above her. She fell out onto the rocky ground hard, scuffing her knees. Alexia knew the Nine had been watching over her with mercy.

Standing, she looked up at the road where she found the mutilated corpse of a strange creature. She couldn't tell what it had originally looked like through the grill marks. She could only make out bat-like ears and a small, crumpled body. Alexia then turned, with some hesitation, back towards her car. It looked as though a giant had picked it up in its hand and crushed it. The front end was burned and spattered with blood. Alexia, silent and numb, simply began heading up the driveway towards her parents' home.

When she arrived to the house, her eyes caught one glimpse of it, and her mind went blank with shock. The windows were shattered, and parts of the house were charred. Alexia ran into the building, calling her parents' names over and over. Sinking down by the front door ready to cry, she spotted a note under a table in the hallway. She crawled over to it and picked it up. A small bit of relief flooded her as she read it. The note was an evacuation notice from the Kvatch county government. Then, on the back was a message to Alexia from her father.

She read it aloud to herself in a trembling voice, "'Alexia, I hope you don't get this message, sweetheart. If you do, leave the house. Leave Kvatch right away! Don't worry about us either. We are safely secured in the Fort Kvatch Stronghold. Love, your Father." _Great_, she thought, _how am I supposed to get out with no car, and who are 'they' exactly?_ Then, a new thought entered her mind, _My parents are still _in_ Kvatch?_ _Oh no_…

Alexia slipped the note into her pocket and ran a hand through her hair quickly, unsure of what to do. Alone and scared, she walked through the home wondering and waiting. She paced into the family room and turned on the television. Static filled the screen, but she could make out garbled voices reporting about Kvatch.

"Kvatch—still—there doesn't seem to be—end to this. Historians claim this to be—of—and religious patrons disagree—it's—end of times. One warning—stay out of Kva—" The message was the same for the next hour. Alexia sat by the television crying as static-filled voices told her everything she didn't want to hear.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from outside. A creature that looked like a gargantuan Dunmer with hellish eyes and wild hair was ripping apart what was left of Alexia's expensive, Valenwood-manufactured car with a large battleaxe. She gasped and hid underneath the window, hoping the creature would not see her or smell her even. Alexia could hear its chilling cries echo outside; the noise sent splintery shivers of fear streaming down her back and up again. Her heart rate had doubled with this new apprehension. Then, she heard a vicious scratching noise at the door. Paralyzed with fear, all Alexia could do was watch to see what would break through. The door burst open and a stout reptilian creature ran inside. It shrilled loudly as its orange eyes met with Alexia's. It started to rush towards her before collapsing and completely disappearing.

Finally, Alexia stood and dashed to her father's den, where she knew there was a gun cabinet. Entering the room, she found that it was completely empty. There wasn't a single bullet left. Sighing, she began searching the room for any weapon. Atop one of his bookshelves was an antique katana still in its sheath. It was an expensive sword, for it had belonged to one of the protectors of the emperor. She took the blade, as it was her only option, and placed it upon her back. She then fled from the house, fearing for her life. She was unconscious of her direction but didn't care. She had to get away from the beasts.

Before long, she found herself just blocks away from downtown Kvatch, where the stronghold was located. Everything was abandoned and broken. Great buildings were now mere heaps of smoldering debris. Taking a deep breath, she started to head forwards as she thought, _I'm coming, sorry Father_.

Suddenly, a violent quake shook behind Alexia, almost knocking her to the ground. She held on to a street post as she glanced back at the disturbance's source, where there were two colossal spikes emerging from the ground. Blue fire shot into the air, and a hellish blaze of crimson and golden followed it. The fires stayed, as if making a wall. Alexia gripped the pole she was leaning against harder. She had no idea what was happening. Her attention was then diverted by a coarse shout.

"Lord Dagon will welcome your soul in Oblivion!" a man shouted.

Turning around, Alexia discovered a man in a dark red robe rushing towards her. He held his hand over his head, and his body shimmered with red light. Suddenly, he was in full armor. Alexia reached a shaky hand up to the katana on her back. Then, fire erupted from the man's hand, jettisoning towards her. Alexia dropped her katana and scrambled out of the way. She ran back to it and picked it up as he drew near. Her foe's mace met her blade with a clang. Alexia had no knowledge of how to use a blade but swung at him viciously regardless of that fact. The man's armor suddenly disappeared in a red haze. Alexia took advantage of the moment as he reached his arm up to summon his armor once more and struck him down. He fell to the street and crumpled up, moaning in pain.

The man's dying words were, "I…do not…fear death!" Then, the man was still, very still. _He's_…_dead_, she thought with a slight twitch of the eye. Alexia couldn't believe she had killed someone. She dropped her stained blade and backed up, shaking her head. Stumbling over bits of rubble, she fell backwards and hit her head on solid metal. She winced in pain as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You!" shouted a demonic voice. Alexia's eyes widened as she glimpsed up and found a creature never before seen in any wild nightmare. He stood at seven feet, clad in hellish crimson armor embellished with spikes at all angles. His dark face scowled at the girl below him. She attempted to crawl away, but he reached down and grabbed her by her hair. Her eyes watered with painful tears as he pulled her up.

"Let me go!" Alexia cried. She attempted to fight his grasp. He struck her twice, and she stood very still, now bruised in two places on her side.

The creature shouted, "Into Oblivion, prisoner. Now!" Two loud reports sounded, followed by a high-pitched ricocheting noise. Alexia turned to see a county patrolman standing a few yards away with his gun aimed at the creature.

"Drop her, you damned Daedra bastard!" the man demanded. Behind the man emerged a handful more of the patrolmen, each brandishing their firearms.

One of the men yelled, "It's a Dremora. Get the heavier munitions, men!" _Dremora_, thought Alexia, _I thought those were figments of cinematic fantasy_. _Daedra are real_. _This is all real, but why me?_ She struggled once more against the monster holding her back. He shoved her to the ground as he sent two orbs of fiery heat towards them. The Dremora then forcefully picked Alexia up and ran towards the towering portal before him.

"No!" screamed Alexia frantically. She knew there would be more Daedra wherever that portal led to. _If the movie was right at all_, her mind desperately recalled, _Oblivion itself is on the other side_. More shots rang out, but nothing stopped the Daedra from leaping into bright flaming wall. Alexia's vision went white, and she had an almost nauseous falling sensation. Blackness overtook her vision, and she was out.

Only seconds later though, a strong wave of heat washed over Alexia, abruptly waking her senses. She caught the unsavory scent of burning carrion and brimstone. Opening her eyes, she saw a land of red; it was the landscape of death. The skies were a sick crimson color, and the craggy earth under her held an unnatural red hue. She saw lakes of molten rock surrounding her. Scrubby plants seemed to be upturned in a writhing, starving pose, fighting for life. The entire place seemed to be laced with the signs of death. _So_, she thought, _this is Oblivion_. In the very distance was a fortified tower. It overtook over anything else in her line of sight. The tall edifice was a dark, formidable figure, standing as the only thing daring enough to rise above the horizon. The Dremora gave her a strong shove, and she started marching towards it, filled with a new, overpowering sense of fear.

It was like marching in the desert but worse. As they neared the huge fortress, Alexia caught a glimpse of a number of other Daedra standing outside the tower. They glared at her and snarled viciously. She knew her presence in Oblivion was neither acceptable nor long. She could scarcely do anything about it. Fighting these creatures was beyond her, and she lacked the knowledge of Oblivion to survive by herself anyhow. There was no guaranteeing her survival. Alexia hung her head lowly as the Dremora led her into the tower, sweat dripping down her face.

Several other Dremora joined their march through the tower, ensuring Alexia would not run away. They walked through the dark halls in silence. Grunts and growls echoed through the tower from above. Alexia ascended up the tower, knowing each step brought her closer to her end. Their ascent stopped as they headed out a door where a side tower stood at the end of a suspended bridge. Alexia held her head high, refusing to look down, and continued on her way, as enforced by the trio of fierce Daedric beasts behind her. The tower door in front of her opened, and a Dremora clad in a black robe invited her inside with a deep scowl on his revolting face.

"Come, prisoner," he said in a chilling voice. Alexia lowered her head and entered the tower. The stomach-churning scent of decomposing flesh filled her nostrils. She cringed at it as she was led up the tower ramps. She passed by a body, which had been strung up by its ankles and defleshed. It took all of Alexia's willpower to hold her stomach. They bodily lifted Alexia and threw her into a hanging cage. One of them pulled a lever, which closed it up. She grabbed the bars and glared at the foul Daedra. She had no idea how she would get out and had started loosing all hope when a taller, bigger Dremora approached her cage.

The Dremora's raspy voice was menacing but clear as he said, "Ahaha, hundreds of years of work is finally proving full. We are doing what we could not before. Praise be to Mehrunes Dagon. The Mythic Dawn caused problems last time, those weak humans. This time, the Daedra took over after the humans summoned the gate. There will be none left soon."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexia asked, trembling with anger and fright.

"I want you to know. I want you to know it and be miserable with it. Once we no longer need you alive, we'll string your body up like the rest of them, dragon filth," he replied.

She then inquired, "What? Why me?"

"Silence!" the Dremora yelled. He viciously kicked the cage, and it swung jarringly, knocking Alexia against the bars roughly. She cast her eyes downwards and heaved a sigh. The tower was hot and stuffy; not to mention, it reeked of death. Alexia closed her eyes as she tried to suppress her misery to the back of her mind. She soon fell into an uneasy sleep. Some time later, she was awoken by a shout from one of the Dremoras.

He yelled, "I banish you!" There was a loud crash followed by more yelling. She heard the flaring of fire sounding from below. She also heard a noise similar to electricity shocking. Soon, all was quiet, and she heard nothing more. She wondered curiously, _Did the Dremoras leave?_ She heaved a small sigh and leaned against the cage bars. She heard a loud clank, and the hatch she was leaning on opened, causing her to fall backwards on to the hard metal grating. She winced and grumbled as she rubbed the back of her already throbbing head. As she sat up, a gloved hand firmly clamped over her mouth. She inhaled sharply as she felt another arm restrain her. Looking up, she saw a man in a full black robe, his face covered with a hood.

A dark voice said to her softly, "Be silent, and be still. I'm taking you out of here. First, you have to close your eyes."

"Hmm?" she mumbled inquisitively.

"Close your eyes," the man instructed again. She nodded and did as he asked. Alexia felt something being tied around her face. Reaching up carefully, she could feel a cloth over her eyes like a blindfold.

Alexia felt his hand grasp hers as she asked, "Who are you?"

He simply replied, "No one." Then, she felt him lift her onto his back. Alexia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, thankful beyond words that he had come.

Everything else was a blur to her. Alexia heard sounds of death and fighting around her, but she saw nothing. She clutched the man carrying her tightly, worrying about their chances of escaping from Oblivion. She could only feel him running and constantly moving. Alexia didn't dare take her blindfold off. Then, she heard a distinct low rumbling noise. It grew louder as they moved towards it. Suddenly, she heard flames rising up, and the tower began to shake violently. Alexia felt the similar falling feeling from before and soon lost her consciousness.

When she came to, she felt herself lying on something hard. She slowly reached a hand up and felt that the blindfold was no longer there. She could hear the sound of people whispering around her. Alexia opened her eyes to find a barrage of cameramen surrounding her. She was lying on her back on the road. She was no longer in Oblivion and thankful for it. She sat up to look for the man in black, wishing to thank him. A wave of microphones came at her as she did. She looked at them all nervously, unsure of their intentions.

"Alexia!" shouted a reporter. "You closed this Oblivion gate and made it out alive!"

"No!" Alexia contested. The entire group of newscasters reeled back slightly, as if she had offended them.

Another reporter inquired, "You didn't close it? Then, who did?"

"A man did," she answered with unintentional vagueness. Alexia had no other ways to describe the man. "He…he saved my life."

"Who was he?" asked the first one.

Alexia shrugged and said, "A man in a dark robe."

The next reporter opened his mouth to speak when a loud shout sounded from behind them. The crowd immediately dispersed. Two people dressed in signature white suits and green glasses approached Alexia. _It's the Blades_, she thought.

"You'll be coming with us now," said one of them in a low tone as he flashed his badge. The woman next to him did likewise. They were official Blades no doubt; the badges were hardly necessary.

"What about my parents?" she asked before standing up.

The woman asked, pulling her glasses off, "What about them? Where are they?"

"I…don't know. They said they'd be in Fort Kvatch," Alexia responded. "I want to see them."

The man's brows furrowed as he stated, "That's where the Daedra struck first. There's no telling if anyone there is still alive. No one's been in or out in hours. It's just too dangerous, which is why we need to take you out of here."

"What!" Alexia exclaimed. On the inside, she was asking herself, _What do they want with me?_

They said no more as they lead her to a vehicle parked around the next block. She passed by the bodies of wounded and dead patrolmen. Looking back, she noticed the portal was no more. Only huge spikes that had served as the gate's base remained. She saw no sign of the man who had saved her life. She wanted to thank him but couldn't. They approached the vehicle and loaded in. As they drove away from the broken city, Alexia felt as though there was little hope of finding her parents, dead or alive.


	3. Part III

_A word from M'aiq_: The next installment is served. A bit of emotion, a bit of action. M'aiq hopes the prey enjoys it. (The delay was caused by a certain malfunctioning laptop, which makes the Khajiit angry; M'aiq needs an amulet of Virus Resistance 75 percent.)

**_Part III_**. _5E 344, 24th of Sun's Height_

"Where are we headed to?" Alexia asked. Both Blades remained quiet, staring straight ahead. She furrowed her brows slightly and leaned over to glance out the window. They were headed down the Gold Highway, past the rolling countryside. Finally, after some odd length of time, the Blades decided to open up to her.

"My name is Captain James Orvillus," the man introduced.

Then, the woman added, "I'm Janine Francois."

James shifted slightly in his seat as he said, "We're headed up to a…certain place in the mountains."

"This is because I went into the Oblivion gate, isn't it?" Alexia said inquisitively.

"Hmm, yes," Janine answered.

Alexia stated, "I don't know as much as you may think I do."

"We'll see about that," James replied as he fiddled with a few buttons up on the dashboard.

Then, she asked, "Can we possibly stop in Chorrol? I'd like to get some things if I'm going to be up in the mountains for a while."

"Very well," James said.

They were soon headed on the road towards Chorrol running through the lush environment between the Colovian Highlands and the Great Forest. Alexia had so much time to think, but no sensible thought stayed in her mind too long. There had been so many things happening in such a short time; she was overwhelmed. She heaved a small sigh and looked back out the window. Through the trees, she could see a dim red light. Her eyes widened slightly, and she glanced at the two Blades.

"There's a…" she whispered. Neither her mind nor mouth wanted to form the words. Janine pulled her phone from her suit jacket as she glanced at the light.

Janine spoke quickly, "Send in a Sky Racer team of four. There's a gate just south of Chorrol." James pulled off the road and stopped the vehicle. Alexia grew anxious as they stopped.

"We'll let them take care of the Daedra before we go forward. We can't risk anything," James stated.

"You mean we have to just wait here until they close the gate?" Alexia asked, sounding quite alarmed.

Janine replied, keeping her voice calm, "We will wait here until they annihilate the loose Daedra. After that, we can pass safely." Then, James pulled his glasses off and handed them to Alexia.

"Here," he said, "wear these. Janine, stay here."

"Yes sir," she replied with a nod. Alexia glanced at the odd glasses curiously. They were made of rather dense, green material. While they looked light and sporty, they were heavy on the ears. She blinked as she viewed her world, which was now tinted green and blotched with purple clouds. Lowering her glasses a bit, she realized they had some high tech thermal vision. She closed her eyes and sat gripping the seat tightly. Her palms were sweaty with fear. Alexia had a good feeling that the Blades wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, but the thought of being dragged into Oblivion again shook her nerves considerably.

Suddenly, Alexia heard the familiar sound of high-speed propellers overhead. Glancing out the window, she spotted the Sky Racer helicopter hovering just over the trees, causing them to shudder in its forceful winds. Four men leapt and freefell from the helicopter hatch. Each soldier landed on his feet, displaying the utmost expertise of acrobatics. They wasted little time as their hands reached up to the dai-katanas mounted on their backs. Daedric beasts emerged from the gate and rushed towards the men; a small skirmish began. The Daedra fought savagely with their claws and fists while the soldiers skillfully swung their blades. With each blow dealt from the soldiers' blades, an explosion of fire erupted upon contact with the beasts, sending the Daedra into bloodcurdling howls of pain. The hellish creatures were soon diminishing in numbers with each graceful upward slash and deft thrust given by the well-trained soldiers.

Then, coming from across the road was a towering creature made entirely of electrified rock. Stones orbited around its head as it walked towards the car at a jarring pace. Then, it stopped and leaned forwards. Throwing forward its gargantuan hands of stone, lightning shot straight towards the car. The metal door handle Alexia was leaning on shocked her elbow painfully. She threw off her seat belt and slid back from the window. Janine turned in her seat to check on Alexia, who appeared ghastly pale with fear. A loud shout came from James outside.

"Storm Atronach, left side!"

The car suddenly rocked forwards as two soldiers somersaulted over the hood of the car and began attacking the rock Daedra. With each slice, a spray of rock was sent into the air. While stones smashed against the side of the car, Alexia scooted further towards the other side, nervously glancing out the window. Finally, there was a bright flare up of electrical energy and the Daedra fell. The men outside simultaneously sheathed their blades and kneeled before the car. Alexia took off her glasses and looked at them, each man slightly bruised and wounded from the fighting. They stood as they glanced at Alexia. The driver door then opened, and James seated himself behind the wheel once more.

"Let's go," he said simply. He hurriedly started the car and drove down the road toward Chorrol speedily.

Soon, they reached the city limits. Alexia was more than happy when she saw it. The familiar, beautiful architecture seemed to calm her with a warm sense of homecoming. Before she knew it, they were stopped in the Chanel University parking lot just outside the dorms. She sat motionless as she stared at the buildings. Only a short while ago, Alexia had assumed she would never see it again. James turned in his seat and looked at Alexia, his eyes meeting hers with an unspoken sense of understanding.

James said quietly, "Get your things quickly; we'll wait here." Alexia slowly exited the vehicle and headed to her room. As she passed by the courtyard, she spotted Baelorn seated at one of the tables reading. He rushed up to her and waved excitedly.

"H-Hi Alexia," said Baelorn. "It's great to see you again. I had been a bit worried when you disappeared." The Bosmer's tan cheeks tinged with red, which made Alexia smile some.

She replied politely, "Thank you, Baelorn. I was visiting…my…parents." Her own words seemed to catch her. They stung her heart sorely.

"Oh, how are they?" he asked. Alexia said nothing; she couldn't say anything. She simply turned to head up the stairs to her room.

Baelorn called out, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I…I have something for you," he stated. Alexia turned and followed him into his dorm room, a place she had never been before. Odd equipment lined the shelves around the room. He had an old set of scales next to his computer, and strange books were neatly stacked on top of his dressers. _He really loves Old Tamriel_, she thought. Baelorn reached into his closet and pulled out something wrapped in red silk. He slid the cloth back to reveal the old sword Alexia had dropped outside the Oblivion gate in Kvatch.

She asked, "How did you get this?"

"There was some guy in a dark robe here looking for you," he said. "I told him you weren't here, and he…he gave me this to give to you."

Alexia looked at him and said inquisitively, "Did the man say anything?"

"Ah, no," Baelorn replied, "except to give that to you. He seemed…pretty mysterious to me."

"Me too," she mumbled as she picked up the sword. She slid it out of its sheath some to examine the blade. It had been well cleaned and sharpened.

"Did you do this?"

Baelorn glanced down at the blade and said, "Well, I…I did a little…"

Alexia replied with a smile, "It looks nice. Thank you." Alexia found herself smiling in spite of everything. The Bosmer admired her so much, yet he was just so shy; it was pitifully humorous.

"You're welcome," he said. A silence fell between the two.

"I should probably get going," she said as she headed towards the door. Baelorn rushed to it and opened it for her.

He looked up at her and said, "Alright, well, I'll…see you tomorrow then."

Alexia chewed her lip and replied, "I don't think you will."

"Why ever not?" Baelorn asked, his green eyes peering into hers inquisitively.

"Because," Alexia answered with a sigh, "I'm leaving for good."

The Bosmer hung his head slightly and said, "Oh."

"Goodbye," Alexia said as she left. Baelorn said nothing as he watched Alexia walk away.

She headed up to her dorm and collected a number of things. She also showered quickly and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Only moments later, there was a knock at her door. She found two of her friends, Rana and Daryl, on the other side. Alexia gave them a halfhearted smile and welcomed them inside. They each found a seat, but after a few moments, neither of them could find any words.

Finally, Rana said, "We saw you on the news."

"Yeah," Daryl put in.

"We were really worried about you," she continued. "I can't imagine how frightful that must have been."

Alexia replied, "Yes, praise be to the Nine that man came to save me."

"A man?" Rana inquired. "The news didn't really say anything about that, did they?"

"Ah, no," Daryl answered.

Alexia stated, "Well, he saved my life. I still don't know who he is. He was just some man in a black robe."

"Oh," they both said.

Then, Daryl asked, "So why did you go to Kvatch in the first place? That seems like a pretty crazy thing to do."

"I went…to make sure my parents were okay," she answered.

Rana said after a pause, "Oh, are they?" Alexia didn't answer the question as she turned away and continued gathering her things.

She picked up her bags, heaved them on her back, and said, "I have to go."

"When will you be back?" Daryl asked.

"Don't know if I will," Alexia replied. She left her room followed by her two friends and headed towards the Blades' car, still parked outside waiting. As Alexia approached the car, Rana hugged her tightly; it was a warm, friendly embrace. Alexia doubted if she'd feel such an embrace from her longtime friend ever again.

Rana said in a low tone, "I hope the Nine stay with you." Alexia looked into her friend's soft brown eyes and nodded. She could see the anxiety and worry in Rana's face. Then, Daryl, quietly seated on the curb, waved his goodbye, as he was unable to think of anything to say at his friend's abrupt and mysterious departure.

"Goodbye," said Alexia, "and tell Arenim I said goodbye." Her friends nodded as she entered the vehicle and shut the door. James started the car, and Alexia left Chorrol once again, unsure of the possibility of ever returning. She leaned against the window and nodded off peacefully as the two Blades officials took her miles away.

Janine's voice later awoke her saying, "Alexia, we've arrived."

Alexia rubbed her eyes and glanced out the window, where she saw a land of frigid white. She grabbed her bags and stepped from the car, her feet crunching in the ice. Shivering in the cool air, she slammed the door shut and glanced around. She had no idea where she was, except that it was 'a certain place in the mountains'.


	4. Part IV

_A word from M'aiq_: Things get interesting in this chapter. The lore, like that of the Dragon Born, may not be fully correct, I tried, and more will come later to explain what's what. There are _spoilers_ for TES III: Morrowind and the Tribunal. Right then, on with business…

**_Part IV_**. _5E 344, 25th of Sun's Height_

James called to Alexia, "Hey, let's go."

She turned around to find a large wall made of stone, looking as if it had existed for eras. A number of Blades stood outside the massive wooden gate, looking at her expectantly. Alexia bit her lip nervously and walked towards them. They greeted her warmly as the huge gate doors swung open, revealing a towering set of steps. Atop them was a small temple. It was an ancient place, unlike the chapels of the Nine. Alexia had never seen such a place before. As she ascended the steps, she wondered how many people before her had gone up the same stairs. She couldn't imagine it though.

Reaching the top, Alexia spun around and viewed everything. There was a breath-taking view of the mountains all around. The air was wintry and chilling, even in the prime of summer. The altitude and the Skyrim fronts kept the place in ice all year. Alexia looked back at the temple. The Akaviri influence was strong in its design. The Blades welcomed her inside as she slowly walked up the steps. She felt anxious around these people.

"Greetings, Alexia," said one, bowing forwards. "My name is Corvin. Allow me to take your things and show you where you'll stay here at the Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Alright," she said quietly.

They headed inside the building, which looked to have been the same as it had ever been since it was first built. It was clearly aged but kept up well. A number of bear pelts covered up curious black marks on the floor. Corvin walked into the large fireplace and pushed one of the stones in. A small number pad was revealed, and he quickly keyed in a number. The fireplace's back wall slid down to reveal an elevator. Corvin stepped inside with Alexia, and they descended for quite some time.

Finally, the elevator halted, and the doors slid open to reveal a long hallway. A sign on the wall read, "Rielle." _Sounds like an Ayleid word_, Alexia thought, _if I'm not mistaken_. Corvin lead her down the long hallway, which ended in a large stone room. Embellished with hanging baskets of glowing gems, the room was furnished with nothing more than a simple table. They continued down a side passage and to a small chamber; it was a bedroom. The room was dark, and the furnishings were scant but of good quality.

"You'll stay here," Corvin informed. Alexia set her bags down quietly and seated herself on the bed. Behind the man, there was a Dunmer passing down the hall. He wore armor like the kind Alexia had seen in history books, with thick plates of metal and chain. Alexia glanced at Corvin once more.

He said, "We'll inform you when your presence is needed for the meeting, which will start in just minutes."

"Right," she said, her voice hardly able to escape her throat. She was surrounded by strangers in an old Ayleid temple. Things seemed to be totally beyond her comprehension at this point, and it scared her. Corvin's footsteps quickly retreated down the hall. Alexia heaved a soft sigh as she sunk down on her bed, which groaned wearily. The last thing she wanted was to be alone in the drafty, dungeon-like place. Cold echoes and strange voices reverberated against the stone walls eerily. All of the sounds were so unfamiliar to her. Alexia sighed once more as she slipped off her shoes and curled up in the downy bedding. Surrounded by soft linens, Alexia fell into a dreamless rest.

A man came for her only minutes later. He simply called her name and led her to the table, where a whole assortment of fresh, nameless faces sat staring at her. Anxiety grew within her as they all peered at her. She felt as though she was unwelcome in the place, but she didn't know why. Alexia didn't really want to be in that place either. In addition to that, she still didn't really know _why_ she was there. Perhaps she'd find out in the meeting. She glanced at the curious Dunmer seated next to her. She saw now that there was a white cloth over his eyes. By his expression, she could see that he was blind. This elf piqued her interest in an odd, questionable way.

Corvin introduced a few of the Blades, "This is Carlota, Samuel, Artius, and these are a few of the younger recruits here." He paused as he glanced at the Dunmer, who was still silent. "That," Corvin continued, "is the Blades' honorable Grandmaster, Lord Indoril, Morrowind's Nerevarine." Alexia's eyes widened slightly as she glanced at the Dunmer in awe. She wondered, _He is the true hero of Morrowind? How old is he?_

"It is such an honor to meet you, sir," Alexia said shyly.

Then, speaking to the Nerevarine, Corvin said, "This here is Alexia. She just might be the hope for Cyrodiil." The Nerevarine slowly reached out a hand and stroked Alexia's face.

"She is young," stated he. "The Dragon's blood must have weakened through time."

Alexia perked a brow and asked, "Dragon's blood? What is he talking about?"

"Well," said Corvin, "we called this meeting to explain all of that." Alexia nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath and said, "You, by the will of Akatosh, are the Dragon Born, the true heiress to the throne who will lead Cyrodiil from this reemerging crisis."

"What!" she exclaimed. "You have the wrong person." Alexia shook her head as she folded her arms over her chest.

Carlota was quick to answer, "I know this is new to you, but you must understand the grave importance of this. It's the chosen one that will defend Cyrodiil from this new invasion."

"I'm telling you," said Alexia, "that you have the _wrong_ person. I wasn't born into the royal family. I'm not even distantly related to the Emperor."

Corvin stated as he fidgeted with his glasses, "It's not as simple as that. The Emperor is not a true Dragon Born. He ascended the throne by choice of the High Council, like all the rest of the emperors of this era."

"How do you know I'm a Dragon Born?" Alexia asked. She refused to believe that she, a young woman fresh into college, was heir to the throne. Silence followed her question as each member of the Blades glanced at one another. They began shuffling through papers, searching for the answer, and after a moment, it was found.

"Ah, here sir," one of the blades said, handing the sheet to Corvin. He glanced it over and nodded approvingly.

He stated, "Yes, there are two things we've taken note of, the stars and your birthmark."

Alexia's eyes narrowed as she replied, "My birthmark?"

"It is the shape of the symbol of Akatosh, is it not?" Corvin inquired, perking his brows.

"Well," said she, "if you kind of squint your eyes, it looks like a dragon, I guess." He held the paper up, showing the drawing on it. It was a detailed picture of her birthmark. She nodded slightly and stated, "Yes, but I don't think that proves I should be an empress. That may as well be a tattoo."

He chuckled at her words and said, "We have star readings too…though they haven't quite been fully deciphered." He went silent, glancing down at the papers then to the Nerevarine. Corvin finally said, "Other than that, we don't know fully yet, but we will find out. The Blades, though, are rarely ever wrong." Alexia hung her head slightly. She didn't understand why they wouldn't believe that they had the wrong person. She was neither empress nor any god-chosen ruler. _That's why I'm here_, she thought. _So I know now_. _I wish I had stayed home_. _Where are my parents?_ Her thoughts only grew more desperate.

She stood up and said, "There is nothing else I can tell you. I…don't want to hear anymore of it." Alexia then walked away from the table. The Nerevarine rubbed his bald head as he listened to Alexia's retreating footsteps, sounding as though she'd gone into her quarters. _It is now in my hands_, thought he firmly. He stood from the table and headed towards her room.

"Lord Indoril," Corvin called out. "Are you…going to speak with her?"

"Perhaps," the Nerevarine said quietly, "if it can be done." Corvin was often estranged by the Grandmaster's old ways, like how the quiet Dunmer still wore the age-old Blades armor. The Nerevarine could never really understand the new ways of life either. He reached the young woman's door and paused. He felt it was still opened and walked inside. He didn't know where she was in the room, but he could hear her soft breathing somewhere.

"Alexia?" he called.

"Yes sir?" she replied, sounding from the bed.

"I'd like to speak with you if I may."

"Alright, but if you're here to convince me I'm something I don't believe I am…then I won't listen."

"No, no," he said comfortingly, "I would like to talk about me. I know the fresh blood still speaks of my tale. No longer only those of Vvardenfell but all across Tamriel. They do not talk about _my_ journey though."

Alexia paused, staring at the man before her. His language was filled with the linguistics of Old Tamriel, and she took some time to fully understand his words.

She replied quietly, "Yes, I'd like to hear your journey, sir."

With that having been said, the Nerevarine told her the story of a lifetime, _his_ lifetime.

-:-

_3E 432, Heartfire_

His name was long forgotten amidst all the prophecy and hysteria. Only he and the official release forms in the soggy town of Seyda Neen in Vvardenfell knew his real name, Endar Sethran; it didn't matter to him anymore. He was the Nerevarine, Lord Indoril Nerevar reborn. He defeated the blight that had so fouled Vvardenfell in 427. The following year he took the life of Almalexia, the mad, Chimer half-god who'd murdered a brother of the Tribunal. While it had been a long road to get just thus far, it was only the first chapter of his life…


	5. Part V

_A word from M'aiq_: It's been a while, yeah, what of it, prey? A special Khajiiti thanks goes out to _DeusExFreak_ for providing assistance with this particularly challenging part of the story; may the human trip on warm sands. This is supposed to be a kind of brief run-through of the "future history" of Tamriel so to speak. I tried to keep it real and cover everything necessary. (Tell me if I missed something _important_. I'm not going back to write exactly who did what exactly when; I'm not _that_ obsessive.) On with the business…

_**Part V**. 3E-4E_

A new chapter had begun when fate dealt a cruel injustice unto Endar. He had spent two and a half long years fighting for the divine will of Azura. The following years had calmed down a bit, until he received a new mission from the Blades. Even after already fulfilling the seemingly impossible, his might and near invincibility was needed in the foreign land of Akavir to do what no other truly could, _fight_. They wanted to risk his life in the name of the Empire to finally take over the beastly lands for the Imperial good. Endar set off on this journey with a reluctant heart. This was no line of prophecy to be threaded, and he knew that Azura would not be with him as she had in his conquest of the blight. It was a risk he'd have to take in the name of the Emperor, who he had sworn to faithfully serve; it was his duty.

His missions in Akavir went dangerously well until the middle of Morning Star. A raid came upon the Blades group before they knew it. Endar risked his own life to protect the men, who did not survive the battle. His blade Keening did not survive either. As he went to slay one of the vicious Tsaesci, the creature's blade flashed forwards first, meeting his shortsword. The Tsaesci's blade was far more advanced than the historic Keening, and the blade split into two. Part of the blade fell to the ground, but the other part was sent upwards towards his face, the side spikes being driven into his eyes. Now blind and missing half of his beloved Keening, Endar was forced to make use of Barlizar's Mazed Band, which took him to Vivec. Upon arrival to the grand temple, he collapsed onto the empty podium of Vivec, heavily feeling the pain of defeat.

Ordinators rushed in to find the Nerevarine near death. They took him to the best of healers that Vivec had to offer. The Nerevarine received a great amount of help. Through long days of healing and rest, the Nerevarine was finally brought to a good condition. However, he was permanently blinded by what had happened to him in Akavir. It was a tragic accident, they said. He didn't deserve it, they told him. No matter what the condolences, the still Dunmer fell into a dark depression once he returned to his grand estate on an island in the Sea of Ghosts.

He was ashamed of his new handicap. His world was enveloped in a new clumsy darkness. Endar had become so enwrapped in his own self-pity that he sent away all of his manor servants. He had to live alone to cope with the blindness. It was as if he was relearning everything he'd ever done in his life. Endar, though, knew he had forever to relearn everything. Age wouldn't stop him, and disease wouldn't either. He was either lucky from that or cursed; either way, it happened.

Fellow Blades came to see him. They brought him food and took care of him as much as he would allow. They retrained his fighting abilities and attempted to get his spirits back where they once were. Endar would never be the same though. He'd always have the mental scarring of his failure so long as he could not see. He became an introverted man with little to say as opposed to the proud, boastful man he once was. Life changed for him, and so did he. The Blades also brought him news of a changing world.

The news that struck him most was that of Cyrodiil's new crisis. Just following the assassination of the emperor, a new type of danger was happening throughout the land of the Imperials; portals into Oblivion itself were opening. Endar immediately knew that these events were connected, and Cyrodiil was facing something far more sinister than most truly knew. Azura whispered Mehrunes' name in the Nerevarine's dreams. It was Mehrunes Dagon, one of the sixteen Daedra Lords, who was the cause of all of this. There was a group of men and mer working under him to wreak havoc through the land, the ones who'd assassinated Uriel Septim VII.

In his condition, there was nothing the Nerevarine could do. Thankfully, there had been a lost heir, and to help the province, there was also a strong hero. One named Alessia Crowe had risen up against the Daedra. She began closing the portals herself, going into Oblivion itself to do so. The Nerevarine's interest was piqued by the woman. He was amazed at how one could be so bold. Endar had his own stories of bold undertakings. He'd slain those who claimed to be gods, but he'd never done something like venturing into the depths of Oblivion. He constantly asked about the woman each time that a member of the Blades came to visit him. News was hard to reach Morrowind, much less his hermit homestead. Alessia's story inspired him to continue his work with the Blades. He was happy to learn that she was with the Blades too. He decided then to leave Morrowind for Cyrodiil with hopes of finding her. Endar didn't know what he'd say to her or what he wanted from her. He felt as though he loved the woman though he'd never even seen her.

Having conquered his blindness, the Nerevarine was confident as he went off to Cyrodiil. Aided by close Blades member named Dalte, Endar traveled to the town of Chorrol, where Alessia owned a fine manor. He knocked on the door and waited a moment.

Endar heard the door open, but a man's voice stated, "It's you." The voice sounded familiar, though the name he couldn't quite recall.

"Sera?" he asked.

"Oreyn, Modryn Oreyn," the man replied.

"I recall now," Endar said with a nod, remembering returning the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw to him years before. "I am searching for Alessia Crowe."

Modryn chuckled and said, "You mean, Alessia Oreyn, now." His voice then grew serious as he continued, "I…I'm not quite sure where she went. She took our son. If you find her, tell her that I _know_ and that I love her. Please, serjo."

"I will do that," the Nerevarine said. Then, addressing Dalte, he said, "Take me to the ancient Blades grounds, won't you Dalte? I feel as though I might find answers there."

"Farewell," Modryn said.

Endar waved and turned away, motioning for Dalte to lead him off. The two then traveled to the mountains of Bruma, where Endar was brought to the Cloud Ruler Temple. He felt honored to be at the place. Once inside the temple, Endar was given the Blades official armor. As he was walking through the temple, learning its rooms, he heard the voice that he'd dreamt of for years.

"Lord Nerevar," she said. It was _her_.

Endar straightened up and said, "Alessia, is it truly?"

"Yes," she said, "it is an honor to have you here with us."

The Dunmer bowed his head and answered, "It is an honor for me, Champion of Cyrodiil."

There was a pause between the two. A strong bond of mutual respect was felt between the two. Perhaps what he felt for the woman was not love but an understanding so deep that he felt as though his very soul reached out to hers. His only wish, which would never be true, was that he could just see her. Endar knew Alessia's beauty was that of a strong, determined heroine. He could feel it. Suddenly, he remembered her husband and the message he had wanted to pass on.

"Your husband says he knows and that he loves you," Endar stated, keeping true to his word.

He only heard a small gasp followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. He could sense that she was upset by whatever that brief message meant. The Nerevarine let her go. He felt a wholeness for having finally spoken with her. She reminded Endar of himself in many ways, good ways.

"Father knows?" another voice stated. By its tone, Endar knew it belonged to Alessia's son. Endar remained quiet until the man asked, "Who are you, sir?"

"I am known as the Nerevarine," he said.

"You…you are? Wow," the man whispered. "I'm…Ardryn…Septim, uh, Oreyn…I think, but I just don't know anymore." The name Septim rang in Endar's mind. _The Emperor_, he thought. _How strange_. _The threads of fate seem to weave tight knots, ones which we cannot possibly conceive. They never break though_.

It went on from there. The Nerevarine remained by this young emperor until he grew old. Endar's heroine came to pass on, while he remained endless though mortal, a hard thing for him to fully accept. Soon enough, Ardryn's heirs came to the throne and the line of Dragons continued on. Endar, as the longest living member of the Blades, made his way to the top ranks, becoming the Grandmaster. Despite his blindness, he made a firm leader. Endar spent his time up at the Cloud Ruler Temple, which changed over time to accommodate more soldiers and serve different purposes.

Meanwhile, things throughout all of Tamriel changed. In one era, it seemed that the more changes had taken place than ever before. In Morrowind, the great houses were in upheaval. Endar had been thankful for not joining any of the so-called "Great" Houses. He had never believed in them to begin with, though he was truly supposed to. House Dres and House Indoril were at war. King Helseth, who ended up poisoning himself in 4E 41, ordered the fighting to stop, but it only took years before the fighting broke out once more. House Indoril finally defeated House Dres in a battle that crushed almost five mainland cities. House Dres would be under the Indorils until 4E 112, when the entire collaboration of Great Houses ceased to exist in Morrowind. Only small factions existed.

In addition, Morrowind went through an abolitionary revolution. Due to one Khajiit's courage to speak out against slavery, the rebellious Duke Vedam Dren's daughter's will, and the persistence of the enslaved, they finally had their freedom. The guilds were then flooded with new, previously enslaved recruits, and factions became popular, as opposed to the Great Houses, which was another factor that added to their fall. The blight-free Vvardenfell created a great city over the citadel of Dagoth Ur as a memorial to the battle that had taken place. A great statue of the Nerevarine was erected in the city, but Endar was never able to see it. The tragic accident taking away his sight occurred years before the statue was finished. Cities were built in the Red Mountain Region, since the risk of blight was gone, and Vvardenfell became a prosperous place and supported Morrowind during the House Wars.

Skyrim had its own problems and dealt with them without disturbing the peace of the other provinces too much. Civil wars continued for whatever reason affected the Nords. Summerset Isle fought a hard battle with conjurers until they finally drove them away, which took a number of exhausting centuries. Valenwood remained a relatively peaceful place amongst the violence, thankfully untouched by the Oblivion crisis or hand of any war. They kept to their own odd lands. The same could be said about High Rock and Orsinium, too.

However, Argonia planned an all out assault against Cyrodiil to regain its lands. Cyrodiil refused to give up its southern land. Argonia then attempted its attack, only to be warded off by the superior Imperial military. The Royal Court of Argonia then turned to Elsweyr for assistance. They threatened its capital with Argonian troops for weeks before the Khajiiti soldiers finally fought back, refusing to aid them in the battle against Cyrodiil. Argonia made a desperate move and assassinated Emperor Oreyn II. After that act, Elsweyr lashed out against Argonia and helped Cyrodiil to end the Cyro-Gonian War.

Midway through the Fourth Era came a time of advances. A new weapon was imported from Akavir. They called it a gun. It was deadly, loud, and expensive. Those of Tamriel became addicted to this new type of fighting. The price of swords and maces dropped and weaponsmiths lost a lot of business. Many went broke from lack of trade. Other switched from crafting traditional weapons to repairing these guns. Armorers were not the only traders to lose business.

Magic soon became a lost art, but it wasn't simply because of guns. The Empire had started ruling out classes of magic because of the problems arising with it. Immediately following the Oblivion crisis, Emperor Oreyn I banned the school of Conjuration with the intention of eradicating Necromancy. Following emperors banned Destruction due to its violent nature. The banishment of Illusion was next because of philosophers' beliefs that tampering with a human mind was immoral. Then, Mysticism was banned by the same philosophers' thinking the immorality of capturing living beings' souls. Alteration was then illegalized as a means to battle thievery. An anti-magic emperor came to the throne towards the end of the Fourth Era, and he was the one to finally ban Restoration, claiming that the fortification of abilities, especially in contests, was wrong. Thus, he ruled that it was not worth having the school legal, despite its useful healing abilities. Without the ability to practice magic, it became forgotten by most, and the properties of Alchemy became unknown. Enchanting died away with the banishment of Mysticism, for without souls, there could be no enchantments. The Mages Guild completely ceased to exist by the dawn of the Fifth Era. However, with all the new technology arising about that time, the citizens of the Empire didn't seem to care much. Magic, though, still existed in secrecy by hermit mages living off the coasts of Tamriel.

Technology rushed into the Empire almost instantly, as if a quick way to replace magic. A group of inventors found that power could be harvested from different elements in the earth, such as water and wind. Electricity was developed for use with light primarily. It was then applied to almost every other aspect of life. Great things developed, and continued to develop. Medical technology improved, too. They found ways to treat people with medications made from different elements. Healing became a more mechanical art, involving complex remedies rather than the simple potions of before. Vaccinations for Vampirism and the Divine disease even developed some time later.

Coming into the Fifth Era, with technology abundant, Cloud Ruler Temple had been completely changed. The old temple itself went mostly unused after having made very secretive underground base in nearby Ayleid ruins. Endar grew accustomed to all the new things, though he couldn't understand them. He still wore the original Blades armor. While he allowed the other Blades to change their armor styles, the Grandmaster enforced the use of swords rather than guns. He wasn't about to have them using a new type of dangerous killing machine if he couldn't even see it. Thus, he wouldn't allow his Blades to do so. Besides, the swords they used were enchanted, despite the illegality of it. Endar supported the continued use of enchanted items to support his Blades. However, the government didn't, and he was forced to keep it in strict secrecy.

The Blades' work changed just slightly through the eras. They no longer served men of the Dragon blood. They'd disappeared some time in the middle of the Fourth Era, which ended in the year 664 when the rest of Tamriel submitted to the Imperial rule. Endar remained faithful to the Empire, despite who took charge. Emperors became elected by the councils, which became made up of representatives from all areas of Tamriel. All of this paved the way for the Fifth Era of the Tamriel, becoming known as Modern Tamriel. It was very much a modern time, and the Nerevarine was one of the few lives left of Old Tamriel; it didn't seem to bother him too much. His duty kept him busy, and that's what mattered to him now.

-:-

_5E 324, Evening Star._

Endar was frustrated. They read him the passages over and over again, but he couldn't make anything out of it. They told him what the stars were saying, but something wasn't right. There was one thing that didn't align up. The Blades weren't ones to believe in prophecy, but Endar _was_ prophecy. They had obviously forgotten. With the disappearance of magic, the people of Tamriel seemed to forget about all the things that made up their rich history. There was something new happening now. The Nerevarine could feel it. The Empire was on the edge and about to fall. In his dreams, Oblivion would open up again and spill out a brand new terror. However, in his dreams, there was hope. Someone would be there to save the Empire. His mind was drawn back to Alessia and the Oblivion Crisis of 3E. _A reincarnation_, he wondered. _Perhaps it is possible_. He wasn't certain though; he couldn't be.

On the 23rd, the Nerevarine dreamt of a woman. She had blonde hair and was walking through a field of snow wearing a fur-lined cloak. Endar, in his dream, walked up to the woman, who did not turn to him.

She said, "The snow and the cold aren't so bad after all, are they?"

"Sometimes," he answered.

"My parents are proud of me," the woman said in a bare whisper.

"Are they?"

She chuckled, "We went hunting together finally." She then said in a more serious tone, "I should tell you something, Endar Sethran. It's something you probably know: Nothing is as it seems…ever." With that, the dream ended. The Nerevarine woke up wondering about the words in his dream, his mind clinging to every syllable spoken. The voice was Alessia's no doubt.

He whispered to himself, "I can feel it; she returns." While he found some comfort in that, he knew that would be the first key to turn in the plot that would befall Cyrodiil. One he'd seen with the trembling eye in his mind and reluctantly accepted. Endar wondered when the time would be to get to action. He wondered, _What action could be taken?_

The Blades searched through birth records on 324, Evening Star 23. They looked for any sign of a reincarnation. They kept close tabs on the children as they grew. Through the years, Endar began to feel as though they were almost obsessive in their searches for the one. The Nerevarine could only let them. It was their only hope to help the province survive. There were several children born on the same day. An Imperial male named Artius Manelius, a Breton male named Liam Harton, a Bosmer male named Baelorn Myril, female mer twins named Llathasa and Nathasa Rolano, and an Imperial female named Alexia Sestius were all infants born on that certain day. The name Alexia struck the Blades. She was an Imperial with a name similar to St. Alessia, the name of the woman involved with the making of the Amulet of Kings and beginning the Septim Dynasty. The Blades, looking further into this Alexia, found a birthmark similar to that of a dragon. With that, they were sure this woman was that of the Dragon Blood.

They revealed this information to Endar, who had no choice but to accept the decision made. He trusted his Blades. Perhaps what they needed more than a hero was a leader. The Nerevarine had a strange feeling about the fate that would unroll in the years to come, but he kept his trust placed with his Blades and the natural occurrence of things. Doing so had carried him thus far, and he assumed it would continue to do so. And so, he did…

-:-

_5E 344, 25th of Sun's Height_

…and there he was, sitting before the young woman herself, unfolding his own tale to her in hopes to stir the Dragon Blood within her; he guessed it did. A stunned Alexia sat motionless and quiet for a long time. How he'd gone from a criminal to hero and more was inspiring. Alexia almost felt selfish that she'd led such a quiet life. It was then that she began to realize how much a leader bearing the Dragon blood was needed. However, she was still unconvinced that very blood flowed through her own veins. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice calling her name from the doorway.


	6. Part VI

_A word from M'aiq_: Hi, it's been a while. How are you? Married now? Kids, too? Fantastic. On with the story…

_**Part VI. **__5E 344, 25th of Sun's Height_

"Alexia!" her mother exclaimed. Her parents, accompanied by the man in the black robe, stood at the doorway. Alexia thrust herself into her parents' arms. She was lost for words as they squeezed her in a tight hug. She invited them into her room to have a seat. The man in black leaned in the doorway silently.

As Alexia opened her mouth to greet the man, her father exclaimed, "Oh, sweet Nine! It's such a relief to see you safe, Alexia!"

"After we saw you on the news," her mother said, "we were so worried, even though we knew you were with the Blades."

Alexia replied, "Well, I was worried about _you_. It must have been horrible to be in the city when the Daedra attacked."

Her father replied with a serious look in his eyes, "It was worse hearing a report stating that our little girl had just come out of _Oblivion_."

As Alexia opened her mouth to thank the man in black, her mother cut her off saying, "Why did you go to Kvatch in the first place?"

"I…had to make sure you were okay, and then, well, I ended up fleeing the house when the Daedra came around. I headed to Fort Kvatch, where you said you'd be," Alexia answered.

"What?" they both said curiously. An awkward pause followed as they looked at one another in confusion.

Finally, Alexia's mother stated, "We called you and left a message telling you that we would be in Anvil."

Alexia's mouth hung ajar as she shook her head. "What about the note Dad wrote?" Alexia asked. Her parents merely shook their heads. Alexia withdrew the note from the dusty lectern and handed it to them.

"Adam, did you write this?" her mother asked her father in an alarmed tone.

"No," he replied, "I didn't. I…"

"Well, it's your handwriting."

"I didn't write it."

Alexia interrupted, "Just forget about it now, at least—" Suddenly, she looked up at the doorway and saw that the man in black was gone. Alexia immediately left the room and hurried down the hall looking for him. She broke into a run as she started towards the elevator, hoping to catch him before he left. As she turned the corner, she abruptly ran into him.

"Oh, sorry!" she gasped. "I wanted to catch you before you left." The man quietly pulled his hood a bit lower, saying nothing. "I wanted to thank you…for saving my life. That was…just…beyond anything I could have ever…hoped for, back there, you know."

He replied quietly, "Sure."

"I understand if you want your identity secret. Well…I _would_ like to know your name…or something I can call you," she said, feeling hopelessly inarticulate. She felt some kind of odd connection with him. Perhaps one naturally felt that way towards a savior. Still, she felt something strong between the two.

"Call me what you will."

Alexia chuckled a bit and said, "How about…my Hero of Kvatch?"

"I'm no hero," he answered laughing a bit. The laughter was deep and charming yet hauntingly familiar to her.

"You are to me."

"Just call me…Rex," the man said as he headed for the elevator.

She grabbed his shoulder and inquired hastily, "Are you leaving so soon?"

"I have much to do," he stated, as his gloved hand graced hers, which was still perched on his shoulder. He then moved away from her, saying, "Don't go running into anymore gates, you hear?"

Alexia giggled bashfully in reply, watching him until the elevator doors slid closed. _Rex_, she thought. _He's the man of my dreams perhaps_. She heaved a soft sigh as she headed back to her room. Alexia's girlish mind pondered all the possibilities. She wondered if he was handsome. He wasn't very tall, but she remembered him being strong and able to carry her. He also could do magic, something intriguing to her. Besides the fact that it was illegal, she was amazed that Rex could do it at all. As she headed back towards her room, her parents were seated in the main chamber with Corvin, who beckoned Alexia to join them, and she did.

"I have important news to disclose to you," stated Corvin to her parents, who were looking genuinely nervous.

"Alright," her mother said.

He nodded and said, "Well, your daughter is a very special girl."

"Of course," her parents said in unison.

Corvin continued, "Yes, our Blades have discovered something very important to the Empire concerning her. You see, she's so special that we must keep her here…with us…under tight watch. We are in fact expecting more soldiers to arrive here within twenty-four hours."

"You mean," said her mother in a disheartening tone, "she can't go home? Ever?"

"In a way, perhaps."

Her father then shifted in his seat and said, "Look, sir, I know who you are, but you can't possibly just take our girl away from us. We love her."

"We realize that, and we are not taking her away…we're simply keeping her here in a safe place…so _they_ don't take her away…_again_."

"First _they_ take her away, and now, she's being locked up in this…place. The Nine damn it, what next?" her father exclaimed, his tone growing harsh.

Alexia was quiet as she listened, trying to form her own opinion. Her parents didn't know yet about what the Blades believed. She was certainly affected by the things the Nerevarine had said to her. Otherwise, she'd have sided with her parents instantly.

"You must understand that Alexia is a special girl, and we are doing what is best for her."

Her father then asked, "Exactly _how_ special is she? What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I cannot release that information to you at this time," said Corvin formally.

Alexia shot Corvin a reproachful stare and said, "What? You're not going to tell them?"

"No," he said.

"Then I will."

Corvin paused for a moment, blinking wordlessly before replying, "I strongly discourage that, ma'am. Please, if you will, say goodbye to your parents for now. They need to be going."

"Alexia?" her mother said inquisitively.

Alexia heaved a small sigh and said as she hugged her, "Mom, it's just crazy right now."

"I know, honey."

After a long silence, they finally said their goodbyes. Alexia had no idea when she'd be able to see her parents again, but at least she had the peace of mind knowing they were safe. Also, she met her rescuer, Rex, or so he called himself. She lay down on her bed and smiled to herself as she thought about the man.

-:-

Endar stepped from the elevator into the aged temple above ground. He could hear the man's footsteps quickly moving across the courtyard.

"Sera," called he, "pause a moment for an old Dunmer." Endar was glad he'd hurried to the elevator as fast as he did. He had wanted to speak with the stranger who'd brought the heir back alive.

"Lord Indoril," replied the man. "What may I do for you?"

The Nerevarine moved outside into the cold, carefully stepping into the courtyard. He slipped a hand into his pocket and withdrew his own pair of Blades glasses.

"Take these, won't you?" said the Dunmer.

"My lord, those are only for the Blades, are they not?"

"Yes," he answered, "and I present them to you with hopes that you will fall into my ranks as a Blade; I would be honored if you accepted." A small silence followed his words. Endar added, "I realize it is not an offer taken lightly, for it comes with severe responsibility. Take my glasses anyway, as a small token of gratitude and a reminder of a place where you belong."

The man replied, "Thank you, my lord. I will consider your offer thoroughly." The man accepted the glasses from Endar and commented, "They are very nice."

Endar nodded and asked, "May I ask what possessed you to do what you did for Alexia or how you even knew?"

"You certainly could _ask_," said he, "though there's no real answer; I simply felt it."

"That is an interesting answer actually. May I have a name by which to call you, stranger?"

"…Rex, and really, I didn't even realize Alexia was…who she was…at the time."

"Yes, the reincarnate of Alessia. How wonderful for Cyrodiil," said the Nerevarine with an uncharacteristically flat tone of voice.

"Alessia, huh? The saint or the heroine?" asked Rex.

Endar's brows arched upwards sharply as he stated, "You are a well educated person."

"I like to think I am," said he.

"As for the answer to your question, I'm still not sure. My Blades think Saint Alessia, though I…I'm holding onto the hope that perhaps Alexia just might be the reincarnation of Cyrodiil's favorite Champion."

"Well," Rex said, "either way, she's certainly important. I'd lay my life down for her without a second thought."

Endar then asked, "You say that with such a tone of heroism; it reminds me of myself long ago. I ask, is your loyalty with her or with Cyrodiil?"

"What do you think?" was the last thing the man said before walking away.

-:-

Night fell eventually for Alexia. Time moved slowly since her parents had left. She'd sat alone in her room for a long time, drifting in and out of sleep. The very distinct sound of Endar's boots coming down the hall brought Alexia into a fully conscious state. She stirred in her bed, sitting upright and groaning tiredly. Her time in bed hadn't been restful. Worried thoughts had plagued her mind, causing her to toss and turn.

At her doorway, the Dunmer called in a soft tone, "Lady Alexia, may I enter your chamber?"

Alexia let an unwilling smile form as she replied, "Well, since it's up to me, I don't know…" Her smile grew as she heard Endar's laughing. Finally, she said, "Please, come in Lord Indoril." She was glad he had a sense of humor.

He entered the room and seated himself on the chair near the end of her bed. He leaned forward resting his head on his hands, looking as if thinking.

"Ah, Lady Alexia," he said suddenly, "would it disturb or offend you if I were to remove my boots here?"

"Go ahead, milord," said she.

"Thank you, Empress," he replied. His polite tone towards her made her feel awkward.

Alexia then stated, "I wonder if we could just leave out the formalities, at least right now…"

"A fine notion. Let's speak to one another as…companions then, shall we?"

Alexia brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, laughing a bit as she said, "Oh, you make things so complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Your usage of the old tongue with eloquence put forth into every word for the listener's extraction is a challenge to decipher for such of my youth and recent era-type upbringing," said she in a mocking, overly dramatic manner.

Endar laughed and said with a nod, "I do understand. I am somewhat able to speak with the newer dialects, the shorter versions of things, but as they do say, it is hard to teach an old guar new things."

Alexia smiled, though uselessly so. Endar wasn't able to see it. She began to realize how hard communication with the blind Dunmer would be on a daily basis. She hadn't been around him long enough to have a conversation, but now that she was alone with him, she didn't know exactly how to behave or what to say. He was easy to talk to though. Despite how shy she'd felt around him before, she felt like she could tell him any number of her concerns without fear. His language was also hard to comprehend. Endar, at times, would say such long-winded sentences or out-dated expressions that she simply couldn't understand. Perhaps it was something she'd get used to. Her thoughts then turned to the future and how uncertain it was. Her stomach felt a sudden pang of fear as she realized how uncertain things were; it was scary, gut-clenchingly scary. She then turned back to Endar, who was sliding his boots under his chair.

"Uh, may I ask why you came here to see—I mean, um, not see, s-speak with me?" She bit her lip, feeling bad for having brought up sight to the blind mer. She rolled her eyes and chastised herself for having been so stupid. That was a positive side of him being blind at least. He wouldn't be able to see the reddened shame and embarrassment in her face when she messed up.

The Dunmer smiled warmly and said, "It is no offense to me to mention sight, Alexia. Now, to answer your question…I simply wanted to speak with you."

"About…?" inquired Alexia, perking a brow. She was growing frustrated with her use of facial expressions. She knew she had to portray her feelings through her tone rather than her face or body language; it was useless otherwise.

"Well, any topic that our talking leads us to. I'm no picky conversationalist," said he.

"Sure, okay," said Alexia, running a hand through her hair then twirling a lock of it between her fingertips.

The two spoke for a very long time. They talked a lot about Ariana's life and her friends back in Chorrol. She spent a lot of the time explaining some things to Endar that he didn't understand. Finally, she grew tired enough to fall asleep. Endar left her, happy to see her resting. He left her room and walked into the main chamber of the ruin, where he drank in silence as he thought about exactly who Alexia was and who she could be.


End file.
